d20babesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyx
|race = Human |class = Cleric of Mask (Trickery Domain) |level = 6 |hp = 32 |ac = 14 |str = 13 |dex = 15 |con = 14 |int = 9 |wis = 16 |cha = 11 |status = Alive |episodes = 15 to present |artist = Kit Buss }} Alyx (Played by Hacksaw Jenny) is a Human Trickery Cleric of Mask. She is nineteen years old. Character Background Orphaned at a young age Alyx grew up on, or more accurately under, the streets of the Skuld in Mulhorand. It was during her time spent running with the street gangs that she became friends with Van Tyler, Van's father, and her brother Slade. When Van and her father both disappeared Alyx was taken in by Zephyr, leader of the local temple of Mask. While there she found her true calling and began training as a priestess. During this time she also found something of a mother figure in Zephyr. Though their relationship can be strained at times, what mother and teenage daughter can not say the same, they both care deeply for each other. Items of Note Secret Decoder ring of Mask: This item was given to Alyx by Zephyr as she left the temple to join the rest of the party. It allows Alyx to communicate with Zephyr during her nightly prayers. Dagger of Velsharoon: Alyx looted this finely crafted kris-style dagger from the devotee that was trying to bring Velsharoon back from the dead. It's powers have not been revealed, though it is definitely not cursed. Elven sword of Proficiency: Alyx acquired this item recently from the museum of Elven artifacts in Myth Drannor. The weapons sizes itself to the owner and allows them to wield the weapon as if they were proficient. Additional properties are unknown. Journey so Far Alyx first met the party in Episode 15 during a fight against a rogue cleric of Osiris in the sewers of Skuld. After the fight she was sent to retrieve an enchanted orb being used by a splinter sect of Osiris to try and gain control of the church hierarchy, accompanied by Shriela and Petunia. During the task she discovered evidence that some of the dead gods had found a way to return, confirming what Shriela, Petunia and Van had hinted at earlier. Concerned by this discovery, Zephyr tasked Alyx with accompanying the party in their search for more information on the returning deities. Alyx traveled with the party to Ilmwatch and then Trail's End in the Bloodstone lands, where a disastrous encounter with the avatar of Malar had the women in a fight for their lives. Things were looking grim until a daring rescue was undertaken by Rynn with the assistance of Shar. After the rescue they spent some time recovering in Red Rock, while aiding Rynn in a mission of her own. From Red Rock the party traveled to the haunted woods of Cormathor, seeking a way to stop Malar's plan to destroy civilization. Despite her friend Van's mysterious disappearance in the woods, Alyx chose to stay with the remaining party members, continuing to journey with them through the Underdark and into the lost elven city of Myth Drannor. Known Associations *Petunia, Shriela, Surnia - Current Traveling Companions *Church of Mask (Home temple located in Skuld, God of Worship) *Zephyr - Boss, Adoptive mother *The Tyler clan (Van Tyler, Slade and Dad) - Childhood friends Secrets Revealed! Alyx has kept her secrets closely guarded thus far.